Oriental Eyes
by ProfessorSong-reilin
Summary: A missing moment from episode 1x20: Dante's thoughts and feelings when Zhalia comes back to his house searching for protection after the explosion of her flat.


**Author:** reilin  
><strong>Title:<strong> Oriental Eyes  
>Fandom: Huntik Secrets &amp; Seekers<br>**Characters:** Zhalia Moon, Dante Vale  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1066 (W)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Genere:<strong> Slice of Life, Missing Moments, Songfiction, What If?  
><strong>Note:<strong> A missing moment from episode 1x20: Dante's thoughts and feelings when Zhalia comes back to his house searching for protection after the explosion of her flat. A songfiction inspi' by the Italian Song "Occhi d' Orientale", sung by Daniele Silvestri. Hope you like it! R&R, please!  
>Disclaimer: Huntik characters belongs to uncle Iginio Straffi and to Rainbow SpA; "Occhi d' Orientale" from the album "Livre Transito - Disco 1" by Daniele Silvestri © 2004 Panama PAM.<p>

**Occhi d'Orientale**

_**Oriental Eyes**_

_Occhi da orientale che raccontano emozioni_

_tutto scritto su di un viso che non riesce ad imparare_  
><em>come chiudere fra i denti almeno il suo dolore.<em>

_[Oriental eyes which narrate emotions_

_Everything written on a face which doesn't manage to learn_  
><em>How to keep her pain at least between her teeth]<em>

You suddenly plunged into my house: you knocked on my door, and you were wet through rain, and frightened like a lost puppy. You know, it really made me feel so much tenderness to see you in such a state: even though you are a professional spy used to pretend, your face just couldn't hold all the pain that the latest events you have caused to you. I can understand you, you have lost any reference point: your mentor, your home, your whole life ... you looked at me with those ink eyes and with a stricken and frustrated look, you've apologized for having me involved again into your troubles. I've hold you into my arms and then I realized you were trembling like a leaf, as if any moment you were to break yourself under the weight of so much suffering and loneliness. It was then that I felt inside me a strong desire to protect you, the desire to finally see a smile on your lips ... those lips so fresh and inviting that once again I found myself to desire eagerly. I got close to your face so much that I could hear your breathing to speed up for the excitement, I read in your eyes the same desire that stirred in mine ... It was just then that Lok entered into the house like a fury and prevented us from continuing.

_Più di cinquecento notti già mi sono innamorato_  
><em>di una bocca appena aperta di un respiro senza fiato<em>  
><em>se potesse questo buio cancellare l'universo<em>  
><em>forse ti potrei guardare e non sentirmi così perso.<em>

_[I've fallen in love over five hundred nights already_  
><em>Of a barely open mouth, of a breathless breath<em>  
><em>If this darkness could annihilate the universe<em>  
><em>I may be able to look at you without feeling lost]<em>

After having discussed with the team about the details of the mission to find Atlantis until late at night, the quiet has finally dropped into this house. It's almost dawn, but still I could not sleep. Being careful not to make noise, I enter into your room and look at you sleeping: the lips just half-closed, your long dark silky hair scattered on the pillow, the facial features relaxed into an expression of quiet bliss ... you are so beautiful while you sleep! Your caramel-colored skin seems glowing, wrapped in the silk of the pearl gray pajamas, that I lent you because you had nothing to wear for the night. My eyes linger on my shirt, that seems almost huge on you, but which makes you, if possible, even more feminine and attractive: now more than ever a man's pajamas has seemed to me so sexy. I catch myself looking at your long legs left uncovered by the sheets, your body curled up against the pillow, and once again the desire of you overlooks me. Unbelievable: I didn't think that at my age I could still fall in love with the same intensity of a boy struggling with his first crush. How I would like to sit next to you, caress you and wake up with a kiss, I would like to find the strength to tell you what I feel right now, in the darkness of this room, looking into your eyes and say I love you without being afraid to upset you, not feeling lost every time your eyes reflect into mine.

_Ma tu dormi ancora un po' non svegliarti ancora no_  
><em>ho paura di sfiorarti e rovinare tutto<em>  
><em>no, tu dormi ancora un po' ancora non so<em>  
><em>guardarti anch'io nel modo giusto<em>

_[But sleep a little bit more, don't wake up, not yet_  
><em>I'm afraid of touching you and ruin everything<em>  
><em>No, sleep a little bit more, I don't know yet myself<em>  
><em>How to look at you in the right way]<em>

I desire you with all myself, Zhalia, but tonight I'll let you sleep: it's better you'll stay in the dreams world, I'm too afraid that if I touch you, I'llend up ruining everything that. No, I will simply stand next to you and watch you in silence for now, because I still don't even know how to think of you in the right way: there is still so much to clarify in my own heart and in yours.

_… io sarò la nuvola che ti terrà nascosta_  
><em>perché gli altri non si accorgano di averti persa<em>

_[And I'll be the cloud which will keep you hidden_  
><em>So that the others won't realise they've lost you]<em>

From the moment you've chosen to remain loyal to us, leaving the organization, I swore to myself that I would have protected you at all costs. Now you're here with me, I will do everything in my power to defend you from any danger ,I'll hide you from the our enemies' eyes, so they can no longer hurt you.

_Ma tu dormi ancora un po' non svegliarti ancora no_  
><em>ho paura di sfiorarti e rovinare tutto<em>  
><em>no, tu dormi ancora un po' ancora non so<em>  
><em>guardarti anch'io nel modo giusto<em>

_[But sleep a little bit more, don't wake up, not yet_  
><em>I'm afraid of touching you and ruin everything<em>  
><em>No, sleep a little bit more, I don't know yet myself<em>  
><em>How to look at you in the right way]<em>

I want you to discover what it means living in peace, I want to see peace in your eyes and the smile on your lips every day: you have always lived on the edge, without being able to count on the support and affection of someone, but now I am by your side, and I don't want to upset you for nothing in the world. For this reason, this night I will watch you sleep, without even daring to touch your fresh skin, I will fight against the desire to kneel down on your bed and hold you tight in my arms, caressing your face and kiss your perfect lips, I'll wait until you'll be ready to listen to my words, I'll wait until I am ready to pronounce them ...


End file.
